KomediGotokuAiko
by EvySilverFox
Summary: Another Negima fanfic.The story is about when a new student named Yanikime joins Mahora academy and all of the crazy new things that happen because of her.It's my first fanfic. so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**-I do not own Negima or any of the characters in Negima.(I only own Manga/Anime of Negima). I do own Yanikime.

Komedi-gotoku-Aiko

Chapter 1: Enter Yanikime !

Just waking up from a long and much needed sleep Yanikime yawned and got off the bed to get ready for school. '_It seems like my roommates spent the night somewhere else',_ she thought to herself. She was a High school student who had just attended Mahora academy. She had silver hair, turquoise eyes, a slim body, and a scar in the shape of an "x" on her left cheek. As she got dressed in her new uniform a nervous and excited feeling grabbed hold of her stomach.

"I can't wait to see my new school and class mates!" she said in excitement, making her soon run out the door of her dorm room. '_Wow! Looks like I'm not the only one late for school_.' She thought to herself as she saw hundreds of other female students running to class. '_This is going to be fun_!'

"You perverted little brat!" was what Yanikime soon heard in the front of her. For some reason the red headed girl was picking on the smaller red headed boy. "But Asuna I didn't mean to…"the young boy said almost about to break in tears. " Right, sure you didn't mean to!" the red headed girl replied in a mocking tone. "You **_never_ **mean to use your mag-I mean you know what to make my skirt fly up showing my panties to the world!" she said in a tempered tone. "Come on Asuna you know he can't help it, that always happens when he sneezes." said the chocolate haired girl standing next to an equally tall girl with raven colored hair to the red head.

"Isn't that right Secchan?" the chocolate haired girl said to the raven haired girl. The raven haired girl replied with a blush on her face, "Umm…yes that's right." This caused the red head to calm down a little. "Even so, I think it happens a little**_ too_** much." The red head soon turned to the boy giving him a glare causing the boy to shake in fear.

Just then the school the bell rang, causing the fight to stop. "Crap! We're late for school, so much for running so we could make it on time!" the red head yell out. "Better hurry!" a young girl, with dark red hair, holding a camera with a, what seemed to look like an ermine, on her shoulder. "You better hurry too." She said turning to Yanikime. "It's not good to be late for class on your first day of school." She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh!" Yanikime said now remembering where she was going. "Right, thanks." She said with a bow, running off to school leaving the six behind.

"She gives me a strange feeling, kind of like the one I get from Negi-kun." The chocolate haired girl said turning to the boy. "Really?" Negi asked the girl.

"Are you sure Konoka?" the raven haired girl asked the chocolate haired girl. "I think so too Setsuna-san." Asuna said to the raven haired girl. "We'll have to keep an eye on her then, right Asakura-san" said the Ermine giving a glance to the girl with the camera in her hand. "Right!" she replied.

"Darn, I spent too much time watching those four, I didn't even get a chance to go to the Headmaster's office to get my schedule, guess I'll have to go there now." Yanikime sighed to herself. When she reached the Headmaster's office she could hear voices inside. _'Oh no, is the Headmaster having a meeting, what should I do?' ._After standing for a few minutes out side the office Yanikime finally decided to knock on the door. The door opened and an older woman with turquoise hair and glasses came through the door.

"Yes?" the older woman asked. The question made Yanikime nervous almost making her stutter her reply. "Umm…well I…I'm new here and, well I…I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" she said to the older woman cautiously. "Oh! You must be Yanikime, come in." the older woman said with, a warm smile which seem to have calmed Yanikime down. "Oh, thank you, I'm sorry I'm so late…I was-distracted on the way here." She said timidly. "That's alright; we know some of the students here are a little **_distracting_**." The older woman said with a knowing tone in her voice. "By the way, you can call me Shizuna-sensei." The older woman added. Yanikime nodded.

"Ah! There's the new student." An old man said from inside the office. "Negi meet your new student." The old man said to the young boy. When the two finally met face to face they both were shocked and said together in unison. "It's you!" This caused an uncomfortable silence in the room. "So you know each other then?" the old man finally asked the two. "We met outside the school this morning." The young boy replied to the old man. "Well here she is, now you both better be going to class." The old man said to the two. "Oh no, the class I left them all alone, who knows what's going on in there!" the young boy cried out. "We better hurry!" the boy said turning to Yanikime. "Right!" she replied.

As the two finally made it to the class room, they could hear yelling, crashes, and laughter. Negi opened the door to soon have an eraser thrown in his face. It seemed that the redheaded girl and a blond girl were having a fight soon making them throw erasers and other school supplies at each other. "Negi-sensei your back, this monkey was picking a fight with me agai-umph." The girl was cut off from her sentence by an eraser thrown to her face. "Who're you calling a monkey, Ayaka!" the red head yelled to the blond. "You, you Baka-ranger!" the blond replied to the red head.

This soon caused the two to fight again, pulling each others hair, calling each other names, and throwing objects at each other. The other students, how ever, seem to be enjoying the fight, placing bets on the two girls. "Every one! Please stop!" Negi asked flinging his arm around. "This isn't the way to act in front of the new student!" he said to his students. "New student!" the class replied in confusion, now staring at the white haired girl. "Umm…hi my name is Yanikime Sanaka." She said with a smile. A silence filled the room making Yanikime feel very nervous. Then suddenly the whole class ran to the girl. "Wow, you new student!" a girl with yellow hair pig tails asked. "Is that your natural hair and eye color!" a girl with dark hair and glasses asked. "Umm…yes." She replied. "That so cool! Let me get a picture!" said the girl with the dark red hair with a camera in her hand.

After taking a ton of pictures, getting hugged by the other students, and answering a thousand questions, which by the way, were still coming, Yanikime finally snapped. "I can't take any more!" She yelled pushing the other girls off of her, starting to run towards the exit to get away from the racket. But suddenly something grabbed hold of her leg making her trip and then tackled by some of the girls. Yanikime looked towards her leg and saw the little Ermine with a grin on his face that resembled a dirty old man.

'_What the hell?' _she thought to her self. Then stopped thinking about it when the red head came pushing the other girls off of Yanikime. "That's enough you guys, she won't come back to school if you keep acting this way!" Asuna said trying to get the girls off of her.

"Thank you so much!" Yanikime said to Asuna after all the girls were off of her and back in there own seats. "Don't mention it." Asuna replied to her. "The others can get crazy some times, but there still really nice on the inside." She added.

"They sure did scare me though." Yanikime said with a sigh. "So your name is Yanikime, right?" Asuna asked the young girl. Yanikime nodded in reply. "And your's is Asuna, right?" she asked back to the redhead. "Huh…How did you know my name?" She asked the white haired girl. "I heard the teacher and some of your friends' call you that when I saw you guys fighting before school." She replied to Asuna. "You saw that!" she said in shock. "Umm… yes, sorry, I didn't really mean to watch you." Yanikime replied, a little nervous.

"What are you talking about, Asuna?" the chocolate colored hair girl asked. "Oh, hey Konoka, nothing really." Asuna replied. "Are you having a good first day of school?" the raven colored hair girl asked Yanikime. "Setsuna, how can you ask that when you just saw her get tackled by the others?" Asuna asked in a tempered tone. "Uh…I guess your right Asuna-san." Setsuna said in a scared tone.

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to ask you about that Ermine over there." She pointed to Chamo on Negi's shoulder. "You mean Chamo-kun why?" Konoka asked Yanikime confused. "Well…he tripped me when I was trying to get away from the others, he was smirking to I know it." Yanikime said. "Is that right?" Asuna said heading toward the Ermine. When she finally got close enough she punched the Ermine to the floor. Negi only stared is shock as the Ermine smiled in a dirty way. "It won't happen again Yanikime." Asuna said in a tempered tone. "Hey can we call you Yani-chan for short?" Konoka asked shortly after. "Umm…sure, I don't mind." Yanikime replied. "We call you Yani-chan too?" Ku Fei asked as well pointing to herself and the Kaede, Haruna, Asakura, and then Makie. "Uh…sure I guess." She replied.

"So who are your roommates Yani-chan?" Asakura asked. "Umm..I don't really know, they were gone all night." Yanikime replied. "Hey! That means you're with us!" Asakura said pointing to herself, Haruna, and Mana. "Not another roommate." Sighed Mana. "We got to Celebrate for your new friend here, I get the Sake!" Asakura yelled. "Eh! No wait you don't have to do- "Sure we do." Haruna said cutting her off. "But I don't think you should bring Sake Asakura." Mana added.

"Alright, I guess it might not be good to bring Sake to the party, with the other students around getting drunk who knows what they'll do to Yani-chan." Asakura said with a smirk, that almost reminded Yanikime of the Ermine named Chamo. "Wait! You're going to invite the other students too…but what if-"Don't worry Yani-chan if you're lucky they'll only seduce y-umph", Asakura was cut off by Asuna throwing an eraser at her face. "Don't say that! She won't come to the party if you keep making up stories!" Asuna said once again tempered. "Who's making up stori-umph", this time it was Mana who threw the eraser at her face.

"So it's settled then, we'll throw a party for Yani-chan tonight!" Haruna yelled. "But I…fine" Yanikime sighed as the other girls cheered.

I know it's not that long.(The next Chapter will be longer.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Negima or Negima characters. I do own Yanikime.**

Komedi-gotoku-Aiko

Chapter 2: Party Time!

As Asakura, Haruna, and Mana were walking, with the supplies for the party, Yanikime started to become nervous. "Do we have to throw me a party?" she asked with a moan. "Yes, we do, besides we were going to party tonight anyway." Haruna said with a smile. "Don't worry it'll be fun!" Asakura said in a happy tone. "And don't worry we didn't buy Sake." Mana added.

Yanikime moaned again "Are you sure Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka and Negi are coming? Because I don't think I can hold off the other girls by myself." She said with a sigh. "Don't worry they're coming, and even if they weren't coming we would help you right Haruna and Asakura?" Mana asked the two girls. "Ehhhh…." Not really saying yes but no instead. "Well even if we didn't help, they won't do anything too bad maybe just seduce y-ahh!" Mana started to pull out her gun scaring Asakura so that she didn't finish her sentence.

"Of course we'd help you!" Haruna said when the gun came out. _'This isn't going to end well' _Yanikime thought to herself.

As Negi and the others began to get ready for the party Chamo was doing some "Preparing" of his own. _'Let's see, I think I'll take this with me' he_ thought to himself while holding a little vile with a strange pink liquid in it. _'And this too'_ He thought holding Konoka's panties as well. _'Were can I put these'_ he asked him self. Looking for something to put his items in he noticed Setsuna's backpack on the ground. _'This will be good'_ he thought to himself, putting the vile and panties in the backpack.

"We all ready?" Negi asked every one. "Yep" Konoka said showing off her clothes. Konoka was wearing a pink shirt that said "Life's a Party" on it, with a white skirt to go with it. Setsuna was wearing a black hoodie with a light blue Japanese symbol for sword on it, with a pair of blue baggy cargo pants. Asuna was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with a white cat on it, with a pair of beige pants. And Negi was wearing a baggy white hoodie, with a pair of black pants.

"Wait Setsuna-san your forgetting your backpack." Chamo said with a smile on his face. "Oh…thank you Chamo-kun." She said to the ermine. "Alright let's go party!" the five yelled together.

As they walked out the door Chamo whispered 'This is going to be a party Yani-chan's never going to forget!'

"What was that Chamo?" Asuna asked. "Oh…nothing Asuna-san." He said with a grin.

"We're here!" Asuna said as they walked through the door, soon tripping over the sight before them. "Help me!" Yanikime yelled. Some of the other girls had already started to tackle Yanikime and asking her questions. "Alright you guys get off of Yani-chan." Asuna said while taking the girls off of her. "But we having fun!" Ku fei said. "Let us play with Yani-chan." The twins pleaded. "Don't let them, please!" Yanikime pleaded. "Awe…but Yani-kun" Chizuru said. "Stop calling me that!" Yanikime yelled.

"And you guys said you would help me!" she said while pointing to Asakura and Haruna. "Mana said she would help you." Haruna said. "But she left to go get more snacks and told you to watch over me!" Yanikime yelled, starting to get a temper. Just then Mana walked through the door. Sensing what was going on she pulled out her gun pointing it at Asakura and Haruna.

"You **_dare_** disobey **_my_** orders?" she asked the two girls. The two girls looked at the gun and then at each other. "Run away!" they both said while they where running away from Mana, who was now chasing the threatening to shot them if they did it again.

While every one was too distracted watching Mana chase the two girls, Chamo snuck over to the punch bowl. "Here we go." Chamo said while pouring the pink liquid into some of the cups.

He smirked as some of the girls started to drink the pink liquid thinking it was punch. "So is every day like this?" Yanikime asked Negi. "Most of the time." Negi replied with a grin. "Your life must be exciting." Yanikime said to the young boy. "You have no idea" he said in reply.

"Negiii-kunnn!Yaniii-channn!" some voices said from behind them.

The two turned only to see the love struck gazes of the girls who where just drinking punch. "Umm…hi." They both said together.

A silence filled the room, and then suddenly the girls all squealed and started to chase the two.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Asuna Help!" the two screamed as they ran away. "What the hell!" Asuna yelled as she saw the two running away from the girls. The girls soon caught Negi and Yanikime. They started to strip Negi putting on a bikini and cat ears on him. And for Yanikime they started dressing her in a fox/bikini costume.

Just then Ayaka came back from the bathroom, getting a nosebleed from the scene before her. "Ayaka come on!" Asuna yelled after seeing Ayaka pass out.

"We should help Secchan." Konoka said to Setsuna. "Yes we should, I think I might have some ingredients to make a counter potion in my backpack." Setsuna replied. "Oh, I'll get them Secchan!" Konoka said to the raven colored hair girl. "Hold on Asuna, we're going to make a counter potion!" Setsuna yelled to the redhead. "Hurry up!" Asuna yelled, trying to pull the girls off of Negi and Yanikime.

Chamo smirked as Konoka walked towards the backpack. Konoka opened the back pack and searched for the ingredients for the counter potion, but something caught her eye. "Secchan!" Konoka yelled. "What is it Kono-chan?" Setsuna said running to her, Chamo smiling on her shoulder. "What are these?" Konoka asked holding up her underpants.

"What!" Setsuna asked. "I found these in your backpack, these are mine, did you steal them when I wasn't looking?" Konoka asked in confusion. "What! I would never!" Setsuna yelled blushing. "Secchan you pervert!" Konoka yelled while running out the door. "Kono-chan wait I didn't do it!" Setsuna yelled chasing after Konoka. "Wait you guys don't just leave us here!" Asuna screamed after the two, still trying to push the girls off of Negi and Yanikime.

"Heh heh" the ermine chuckled to himself. "This is your fault!" Asuna said to the ermine. She soon punched the ermine into the ground. "My bad Asuna-san." He said with a sigh.

"Kono-chan wait!" Setsuna yelled after Konoka. Konoka finally stopped letting Setsuna catch up after her. "I swear I wasn't the one who took your panties, it was probably Chamo-kun." She said to explain her self. _'I'm going to kill that ermine after this!' _she thought to herself. "I'm really sorry Kono-chan!" she said.

"That's okay Secchan, I should have known it was Chamo." She said as she turned to face Setsuna. "You're too cute to be perverted." She said with a chuckle, causing Setsuna to blush. "And at least we found the counter potion ingredients." She said holding them up.

This caused a long silence. "Crap! We just left Asuna all by her self to deal with that mess Chamo caused!" Setsuna yelled. "We better hurry then." said Konoka, griping Setsuna's hand. Setsuna blushed "Umm…right!" she said as they started to run.

Asuna was still trying to help Negi and Yanikime, when Setsuna and Konoka entered the room. "Where the hell were you guys!" Asuna yelled. "Sorry, here's the counter potion." Setsuna said while handing the potion to Asuna.

"Finally!" Asuna said, taking the potion out of Setsuna's hand.

After every one drank the counter potion and was back to normal, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and all the others fell to the ground, tired from exhaustion. "Let's rest." Asuna said. Setsuna and Konoka nodded. And they all fell into a deep sleep.

Every one soon woke up only to find a sleeping Negi on top of a also sleeping Asuna with her shirt almost completely pulled down. "Unm…?" Negi moaned as he woke up. Asuna woke up soon after.

"What the! Negi you little perv. Why is my shirt-"How dare you Asuna, you Baka-ranger!" said Ayaka cutting Asuna's sentence short. "Who are you calling Baka!" Asuna yelled. "You! Who else!" Ayaka replied. This started, yet again, another fight to break out between the two girls.

"Every one seems to be back to normal." Negi said watching the two girls fight.

"That was some party." Yanikime said. "Oh well, at least it's the weekend." She added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Negima, any thing in Negima, or any of the Negima characters. I do own Yanikime and this story.**

Komedi-gotoku-Aiko

Chapter 3: Enjoying a magical life.

It has been a day since the party, and Yanikime had just started to wake up. "Ah!" she said as she awoke to a sleeping Haruna on top of her. _'Damn it Haruna!'_ she thought to herself, trying to release herself from Haruna's grip. Mana just stared at the two as Asakura started taking pictures. "Why are you taking pictures!" Yanikime asked in a surprised tone.

"So I can black mail you later." Asakura said with a smirk. "You wouldn't!" Yanikime yelled to Asakura, still trying to free herself from Haruna. "You never know." Asakura said in a teasing voice. "I might use it for the school year book." She added.

"Mana help me out here!" Yanikime pleaded to the tall black haired girl. "Sorry but I'm in a hurry, there might not be school today but there's still work, just wait for Haruna to wake up, bye!" Mana said and ran off. "But Mana!" Yanikime yelled after the girl. "Great in that case I'll be here for hours; Haruna always sleeps in on the weekends." Yanikime said with a sigh. This caused Asakura to chuckle. "You could help me too you know." Yanikime said to Asakura. Asakura smirked.

"Sorry, love to, but I got to go develop these pictures." She said waving the camera around.

"Wait no!" Yanikime screamed out, she was surprised Haruna didn't wake up from the scream, as Asakura ran out the door. After an hour or so, Yanikime managed to break free from Haruna, in doing so, she fell off the bed. "Yanikime you're up already?" Haruna asked hearing Yanikime fall, she was still half asleep. "I've been up for the past hour or so." Yanikime replied. "Oh, okay, well I'm going back to sleep." Haruna said before falling back on the bed. "Can you go back to sleep in your own bed then?" Yanikime asked the already asleep girl. "Never mind." She sighed to herself.

After Yanikime got dressed in her dark blue hoodie, with her black cargo pants, she headed for the door. "I have to go get those pictures from Asakura-san." She said running out the door. It only took a few minutes for Yanikime to find Asakura with the developed pictures in her hand. "There you are Asakura, give me those pictures!" she said running to the dark-redheaded girl. Just then Sayo came out from the wall of the building next to them.

"Sorry Asakura-san I couldn't find Negi or the others." Sayo said to the dark-redheaded girl.

A long silence filled the air.

"Holy crap a ghost!" Yanikime yelled, pointing to Sayo. "A ghost where!" Sayo screamed turning to run, but tripped while doing so. "Sayo you idiot, she means you." Asakura said sighing. "And how can you trip, you don't even have legs." She added. Sayo ignored Asakura. "Oh, that's right I'm a ghost, sorry, I forget that sometimes." Sayo said smiling.

"But, I never knew you were a ghost!" Yanikime finally said. "There are a lot of weird students in our class, Yani-chan." Asakura said with a grin. This statement caused Yanikime to get a little nervous. "Really, like who?" Yanikime asked curious.

"Well, there's Chachamaru, she's a robot, and then there's Eva the vampire, Setsuna's a crow half-demon, Kaede's a ninja, and Konoka, Negi, Yue, Nadoka, Eva, and Setsuna all use magic, the rest are all just really strong with cool weapons or weird powers." Asakura said to Yanikime.

"Wait, even Negi-sensei is strange!" Yanikime asked.

"Yep, even Negi-sensei." Asakura replied. "Speaking of Negi-sensei, Sayo was just helping me find him so I could show him these." She said holding up the pictures.

"Hey wait, those are, you better not show him those!" Yanikime yelled.

"Not just Negi, but Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka as well." Asakura said grinning. This caused Yanikime to pounce on Asakura, trying to get the pictures away from her. "You can't show them, it's not fair to me and Haruna!" Yanikime said. "Haruna won't mind, it's just you that's the problem." Asakura replied. "Give me the pictures!" Yanikime yelled to Asakura.

Just then Negi and the others came walking by. "Umm…Asakura?" Sayo said. "What?" Asakura asked the ghost. "My my, what are you two doing?" Chamo asked the two girls, staring at Yanikime lying on top of Asakura. Yanikime blushed jumping off of Asakura. "We weren't doing anything; I was just trying to get something back from her." Yanikime said trying to explain herself.

"You mean this?" Konoka said picking up the pictures Asakura dropped. "Ah, wait don't look at-"There's nothing on here." Konoka said holding up the blank pictures, cutting Yanikime's sentence short. This caused Yanikime to fall over. "There's nothing on there!" she asked, still on the ground. "Nothing." Konoka said.

"Asakura!" Yanikime yelled to the dark-redheaded girl. "What, you really thought I would just show off the only black mail I have on you?" Asakura said with an ermine-like grin on her face. This caused Yanikime to chase after Asakura, who was holding the real pictures in her hand.

The others just stared at the two in confusion.

The next day was now here and, once again, Yanikime awoke with Haruna lying in bed with her. This surprised Yanikime still, and she fell of the bed because of it. _'At least she didn't hold me in bed with her this time.' _Yanikime though to herself still lying on the floor. There was a big flash coming form behind her. Yanikime turned to see Asakura, again, taking pictures. Mana just stared, sighed, and ran out the door on her way to work.

Later in the morning, Asakura and Haruna where eating breakfast. Yanikime, fully dressed, left the two and headed for the park.

As she was walking she saw Mana on top the roof, talking on her cell phone, of the building next to her. "I wonder what Mana's doing?" Yanikime asked herself. She started to walk to the building. "I don't want to bother her, but, I'm too curious." Yanikime argued with herself. "I'm sure she won't mind." As she opened the door to go out on top of the building.

When she opened the door Yanikime said "Hi Mana-san!", but soon fell over the sight of Mana shooting a person in the head. "What are you doing!" Yanikime yelled, waving her arms around rapidly, at the girl holding a sniper rifle. "Why are you here?" Mana asked calmly.

"Who cares about that right now! Did you just kill that man!" Yanikime screamed, about to cry. "What? No of course not, I just paralyzed him so I can turn him in to the proper authorities, that's my job for today." Mana said in a calm tone. "See the bullets aren't real." Mana said holding up one of the fake bullets.

"But why did you have to do it?" Yanikime asked still confused from what had just happened. "Well he's kind of dangerous so they asked me to do it, seen that I have the proper equipment." Mana said holding up the rifle. "Speaking of which, I have to go get him and turn him in, you should head out for now." Mana said to the white haired girl.

"Okay, I guess I should, bye." Yanikime said leaving Mana to her work. "Man, Asakura wasn't kidding when she said that all the students are weird, and of course I have to live with the sniper." She said to herself, now heading to the park.

When she got there she felt that some one was following her, but she kept walking. But then she was soon attacked by Fei ku and the twins. "Eek!" Yanikime squealed as Chizuru came up from behind her. "Hi Yani-kun" Chizuru said with a creepy grin.

"Stop calling me that!" Yanikime yelled to Chizuru.

"Yani-kun, Yani-kun" the twins said teasing tone. "Stop calling me Yani-kun, I'm a girl, and we don't even know each other well enough for you guys to call me that!" Yanikime yelled to Chizuru and the twins. Just then Chizuru grabbed Yanikime and hugged her putting Yanikime face in between her breasts. "You remind me of Kotaro-kun" Chizuru said.

"Kotaro-kun?" Yanikime mumbled out blushing, trying to break free from Chizuru. "Oh, that's right; you haven't met Kotaro, have you?" Chizuru asked the white haired girl, who was still trying to escape her hug. "No I haven't." Yanikime said breaking free from Chizuru. "We'll have to bring him next time." Chizuru said smiling to her self. "Yes we bring next time!" Fei ku said.

"How tomorrow?" Fei ku asked Yanikime. "Huh…oh, umm…sure." Yanikime said in reply.

"Okay then we'll see you tomorrow!" The twins cheered. "Bye!" they all said before parting there own separate ways.

Yanikime waved thinking, _'Great, now what I have I gotten myself into!', _soon turning to head back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Negima, any thing in Negima, or any of the Negima characters. I do own Yanikime and this story.**

Komedi-gotoku-Aiko

Chapter 4: New friends and new costumes?

Yanikime now waking from her deep sleep soon blushed madly as she awoke with a mumbling Haruna on top of her. _'Why can't I wake up with her in her own bed' _Yanikime thought with a sigh. "I don't want the pancakes damn it…" Haruna mumbled in her sleep. After a few hours Yanikime was able to get Haruna off of her. The others, for once, were still sleeping.

"I guess I should get ready to go meet Chizuru and the others." Yanikime said with a sigh, thinking about how this "Kotaro" person must be some kind of freak or weirdo to hang out with Chizuru and her friends.

"I can all ready tell that this is going to be a weird day." She said to herself, getting ready, and soon heading out.

Now at the park Yanikime searched for the others. "May be they forgot or didn't want to come." The white haired girl said to herself, in a hopeful tone. "May be I should go ho-Gwaa!" Just then Fe Ku and the twins tackled the un-expecting white haired girl, cutting her sentence short. "You came, you came!" the twins cheered. "Yes, I know, but where is Chizuru and this "Kotaro" person you wanted me to meet? Aren't they with you?" Yanikime asked in an annoyed tone.

"She dragging Kotaro!" Fe Ku yelled pointing back to the road. Yanikime looked towards the spot Fe was pointing at, seeing Chizuru dragging a young boy by the collar.

"I said I didn't want to go!" Kotaro growled, kicking and screaming in protest. "Now, now you'll like Yani-kun." Chizuru said chuckling. _'Chizuru's scary sometimes'_ Yanikime thought to herself.

After a couple of minutes of Kotaro trying to escape, but failing, Chizuru finally was able to drag Kotaro to Yanikime.

"Kotaro I'd like you to meet Yanikime!" Chizuru said in a happy tone.

"Yanikime huh…I thought you'd be a boy, seeing how Chizuru calls you Yani-kun." The dark-spiked haired boy said in a bored tone. This statement caused Yanikime to fall over in embarrassment. "I keep telling her not to call me that but she doesn't listen to me!" Yanikime said in a tempered tone. "Kotaro you're so cute!" Chizuru said in an innocent tone hugging Kotaro between her breasts._ 'At least I'm not the only one' _Yanikime thought to herself.

"Chizuru-san stop it!" Kotaro yelled to the older girl. "Hehheh, Kotaro's funny." The twins said, laughing at the blushing boy. "Shuddup you two!" Kotaro said in a tempered tone. "Kotaro get tempered easy." Fe Ku said, teasing the young boy.

"Shut it! Alright I met Yanikime, now lets' go!" The young boy yelled. "Okay Kotaro-kun, see you later Yani-chan!" Chizuru said, and soon walking off with Kotaro and the others.

'That was strange, oh well' Yanikime thought to herself. "BOO!" a person yelled from behind her. "Ekkkk!" Yanikime screamed in fear. She soon realized that the person behind her was Sayo.

"I'm getting better at scaring people!" Sayo cheered. "Sayo! Why did you do that!" the white haired girl yelled to the ghost. "I'm sorry!" the ghost girl cried turning to run, but soon tripping over nothing. "It's okay Sayo…are you okay?" the white haired girl asked the young ghost.

"I tripped over nothing; I'm the worst ghost ever!" Sayo yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Huh? What, you're not the worst ghost ever; you did just scare me back there." Yanikime said, trying to comfort the young ghost. This caused Sayo to smile and wipe away her tears. "Yeah, I guess your right, thanks Yani-chan" Sayo said cheerfully.

"Yo, Sayo did you find Yani-chan yet!" a voice from a distance called out. Yanikime soon realized that the person yelling was Asakura. "Yep! See, she is right here." Sayo said pointing to Yanikime. "Oh! Good Yani-chan I need you to do something for me, kay?" Asakura said with a smirk. "No" Yanikime said coldly. "What! Why?" the dark-red headed girl asked. "No, I'm not going to help you because I know it's going to be stupid and wrong." The white haired girl said blankly.

"Don't worry it's not bad, I just need you to give something to Mana for me." Asakura said with a grin, holding up a letter. "Why should I?" Yanikime asked. "Because I'll give you back the pictures of you and Haruna I took." Asakura said, holding up the pictures. "You still have those! I thought you said you were going to get rid of them!" Yanikime yelled to the dark-red headed girl. "Oh, did I say that?" Asakura said with a grin.

"Give those back!" the white headed girl screamed, trying to grab hold of the pictures. "Only if you give Mana this." Asakura said, teasing the white headed girl. "And you can't tell her that I had it or gave it to you, deal?" the red head asked. "Fine, but you better give the pictures to me after this!" the white headed girl said, taking the letter.

'_I wonder what's inside the letter'_ Yanikime thought to herself. She soon found Mana heading back to the dorm-rooms from her work.

"Ah, Mana-san! Hey Mana-san!" Yanikime yelled after the young sniper.

"Oh, Yani-chan, what's up?" the young sniper asked the white haired girl.

"Umm…well I…I have a letter for you." Yanikime said, handing the letter to her.

"Oh, thanks." Mana said excepting the letter. Mana soon opened the letter, taking out a picture with herself in a yellow dress with pink trimmings. Mana's face grew pale.

"Where did you get this!" Mana yelled to the white haired girl.

"Umm…I can't tell you." Yanikime said, now becoming worried and wondering what was in the letter._ 'Knowing Asakura it was probably black-mail' _Yanikime thought to herself.

"I said where did you get this!" Mana asked once again, pulling out her gun and pointing it to Yanikime. _'She wouldn't really kill me, will she?_' The white haired girl thought to herself. "Well!" the young sniper yelled to the white haired girl. _'I might be able to out run her.' _Yanikime thought to herself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yanikime screamed as she started to run away from Mana. "Get back here!" Mana yelled, chasing the white haired girl, shooting as she did so.

Meanwhile…

Konoka and Setsuna, with Chamo riding on top of Setsuna's head, where heading back to the dorm rooms.

As they entered the room Konoka stopped and turned to Setsuna and Chamo. "Wait here Set-chan me and Chamo have a surprise for you." Konoka said, then going into her room, closing the door.

Setsuna turned and glared at Chamo. "'Me and Chamo have a surprise for you, huh?" Setsuna said in a cold tone. "Heheh, well I…." Chamo started to say. "Here I am Set-chan!" Konoka said from behind them. Setsuna turned to look at Konoka, only to fall to the ground with her back up against the wall, blood starting to drip down her nose. Konoka was wearing bikini/bunny out fit with a collar and leash around her neck.

"Chamo told me that you would laugh if you saw this." The chocolate haired girl said to the barely conscious Setsuna.

"Well…maybe not laugh." The ermine said with a smirk. Setsuna soon grabbed Chamo, walked to the bathroom, and threw him into the toilet. She was about to flush him when all of a sudden. "Setsuna-san HELP! Mana's going to kill me!" Yanikime yelled.

_**Silence**_

"Yanikime I'm not going to ask you again, where did you-Whaa!" Mana started to yell, but was cut off by the scene before her.

"Hey Set-chan? Why is your nose bleeding?" Konoka asked the young samurai. Once noticing the blood, Setsuna covered her face and ran to the bathroom to try and stop the bleeding.

"Umm…you know what, the whole picture thing isn't that important, I'm going to go home now." The young sniper said, soon leaving the room.

"Uhh…I just remembered that I have go get something from Asakura so…see ya'" Yanikime said before running out the door.

_A few minutes later._

"Okay! I gave the letter to Mana, now give back the pictures!" Yanikime yelled to Asakura.

"Okay, okay, here!" Asakura said, handing the pictures to Yanikime.

"Huh, I'm surprised; I thought you wouldn't give them to me." The white haired girl said in a surprised tone. "It's okay; I don't need them any more." Asakura said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Yanikime asked. "See for your self" Asakura said handing the school news paper. Yanikime took the paper and began to examine it, she grew pale. The front page had one of the pictures of Yanikime and Haruna.

_**Silence**_

"Asakura how dare you! " Yanikime yelled, trying to hit the dark-red headed girl. "Sorry, I couldn't get another story in time, so I used that instead." Asakura said with an ermine smirk, and soon ran off. "Asakura wait! You bitch!" the white haired girl yelled after the red head. _'How am I supposed to face school now?' _Yanikime thought to herself.****

**Author notes:** Wahoo! That was fun! Sorry it took me so long I got distracted a lot, with me having a short attention span an all. I kept watching Kurumi, too. Any way, please review. Or the kitten gets it.-_puts knife up to kitten's neck_- Just kidding.-_takes flame thrower and points it at kitten_- That's better!


End file.
